videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chiyo Chan's Educational Collection Vol. 1
|image = |descr = Box Art |developer = Azumanga Interactive |publisher = Bandai Namco Games The Learning Company |platforms = Bandai CD |genre = Educational Edutainment |released = |modes = 1 Player |ratings = EC for Early Childhood |media = }} Chiyo Chan's Educational Collection Vol. 1 is a collection of 3 educational games featuring characters from the Azumanga Daioh universe developed by Azumanga Interactive, and published by Bandai Namco Games and The Learning Company for the Bandai CD. The 3 titles included are "Chiyo Chan's Word Factory", "Chiyo Chan's Word Explore", and "Chiyo Chan's Writing Center". All 3 games are similar to the first 3 Reader Rabbit games for DOS and PC. Chiyo Chan's Word Factory The game takes place in the titular Word Factory, which teaches reading and spelling in four different activities and has over 200 three-letter and more than 70 pictures for learning. The following four activities are: #'Sorter' - The player is required to pick words that start with a chosen letter and discard the rest. #'Labeler' - Out of a number of mixed up letters, the player must use those letters to spell words that match three objects on the screen. #'Word Train' - The player needs to select a word that slightly differs from the first. #'Matchup Games' - The player must match picture cards with corresponding word cards. Chiyo Chan's Word Explore The game can be played with the keyboard or a mouse. The game contained four word-based minigames. Players are taught about vowel sounds and how to construct sentences. The four activities included are: #'Word Mine' - The player has to find a the first or last half of a word to make a whole word. #'Vowel Pond' - The player has to find what sounds like the vowel in the letter of the word. #'Match Patch' - The player is required to match words that are opposites, homonyms, and rhymes. #'Alphabet Dance' - The player is required to put the names of the characters in alphabetical order. Chiyo Chan's Writing Center The game sees Chiyo Chan join the Daily Skywriter, the daily newspaper for Japan. She has to identify the right information to put into her stories. The game was designed to build critical reading skills, by applying speech rules to a real-world scenario. The game is made up of five different activities that teach player's the structure of the English language. The following activities are: #'What's the Scoop? / Who? What? When?' - The player must determine correctly whether the topic of a sentence is a what, a where, a when or a who. #'Find the Clues / Get the Scoop + Crack the Case' - The player must locate the what, where, when and who parts of story sentences. After completing the sentences the player must pick a character associated with the story. #'Sneak Peek / Rave Reviews' - The player has to choose a sentence that contains the three elements who/what, did what and where. #'Add Words / Write Right' - The player must fill in the blanks of a paragraph with the three elements do what, where and when. #'Printing Press' - The player is given the option to physically print out the news story. Note: Printing out a newspaper requires a Bandai CD printer. The game contains over 200 different news stories to work from. Also See Chiyo Chan's Educational Collection Vol. 2 Category:Azumanga Interactive Games Category:Educational Games Category:Bandai CD Games Category:Games Category:Video Games